Bridget
' Bridget'(ブリジエト, Burijieto) is a character in the Guilty Gear fighting game series. Story Background Despite the name and appearance, Bridget is actually male. He was born in a village in England where the birth of twins of the same gender was considered bad luck, and hence his family named and raised him as a girl. When he became older, he decided that he would prove his worth and his masculinity by becoming a bounty hunter. He is given a fake list of bounties by I-No, sending him against many of the other fighters. He fights with a yo-yo and Roger, his mechanical and over sized teddy bear. ''Guilty Gear XX'' Bridget's bounty includes catching Dizzy, but he feels satisfied by only defeating her and May. He feels he has proven his masculinity and abandons bounty hunting, later befriending the Jellyfish Pirates, including May. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Bridget has proven his masculinity and leaves the bounty hunter life. His new ambition is working as an entertainer, trying to recruit Venom for his pool abilities, and I-No for being an awesome guitar player; however, both attempts fail. In his ending, he begins working as a waiter in Jam's resteraunt. Also, in an alternate ending, he returns to his native village, only to find that his twin brother has disappeared, and something has happened to his mother and father (according to Bridget's Uncle). His new quest is looking for his brother. Musical References *Bridget's Overdrive Kickstart My Heart shares its name with Motley Crue's song from the album "Dr. Feelgood". *The guys from Mr. Big have a song named "Shoot the Moon", which is Bridget's Instant Kill name... But this one is probably just coincidence, as the attack is more of a reference to the Yo-yoing technique of the same name, where a person flings the yo-yo upwards before pulling it back in. "Shoot the Moon" is originally the name of a technique in the card game Hearts. Relationships Toph When was the last time evergirl21made a Toph x Bridget pic? These two are pretty much the incarnations of more than half of my pairing fetishes. Googled pictures of Bridget so he looks more like his canon self. Toph would be a bit of a tsundere towards Bridget. Well, not exactly the denying-your-feelings tsundere, but more like a you're-the-only-one-I-would-let-do-this tsundere. Gallery 2007-05-02-53177.jpeg Nun_Girl_and_Nun____Boy___XD.jpg|Bridget X Rosette Christopher reluctant_hug_by_evergirl21-d2yjgyu.png|Toph and Bridget Hug teh Loli by evergirl21.png|toph and bridget 2 Trivia *The site TV Tropes has a trope named after Bridget. This is likely due to how Bridget managed to fool many players into thinking he is a young girl due to his appearance, clothing, upbringing, voice and speech pattern, only to be completely rebuked at Johnny's 3rd ending when Bridget reveals his gender and why he's like that. Bridget is then quickly associated with the term 'Trap' (a term for describing boys disguising themselves as girl in a very convincing manner) *Bridget wears a headband with a male symbol inscribed (♂). *Though he looks and dresses like a girl, Bridget is quick to confirm his gender when people mistake him for a girl, as proven in the ending in which he fights Johnny. *Carl Clover from BlazBlue can be considered as the counterpart of Bridget, as the control of his Automaton Nirvana is very similar to Bridget's control over Roger, although his relationship with his 'weapon' is much deeper. They are also the token blonde young boys of the game, although Carl wasn't designed to fool the audience into thinking that he's a girl in the same vein of Bridget (see above). *In the game Disgaea 2, there is an NPC plant monster which looked female and is named Bridget, whom after being hit by a party member, the gender of said monster is revealed to be a male, like this Bridget. *Bridget shares the same colors as Noel Vermillion from BlazBlue series. And like Bridget, Noel is confused as a young boy making her the polar opposite of him. *In the game series Arcana Hearts, Dorothy Albright is given the nickname "Reverse-Bridget" due to her mannerisms and appearances as a boy, She also has blonde hair. Category:Heroes Category:Men Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Nun Category:Sexy characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Bounty hunter Category:Federal law club Category:High council of Eternity Category:Action Heroes/Heroines